pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyper Bean (PvZH)
This page is FINISHED! Yay! Further updates and expansions may come up here from time to time, but work on this Hero has effectively been completed. Hyper Bean is a fanmade Super Bean Hero in PVZ Heroes. He leads Smarty and Wild Plant fighters against the zombies. Statistics Signature Superpower (Default): Overbean: Reduce damage to your Hero by 1 this turn. Do 4 damage to a Zombie. Other Superpowers (Default Set): Empower Reprisal Big Chill Flavour text: In his opinion, there's no meme more awesome than the Shoop Da Whoop one. Heroic Perk: Enhanced Eyesight: When you play a Superpower trick, you may see all cards in the Zombie Hero's hand and in Gravestones this turn. “This vigilante from the Far Future is back for revenge! He’ll unleash powerful tactical combos before upping the tempo and showing your zombies the power of laser eye surgery!” - Dr Zomboss Animations Upon entry: Hyper Bean appears in a swirling blue portal. His eyes glow blue and his shield appears, before fading away. While thinking/idle: Hyper Bean hums softly, his eyes and shield flickering randomly. When Zombie Hero is hit for 4 damage or more/When a Legendary Plant is played: Hyper Bean jumps into the air, firing a laser directly upward. While using a Superpower Trick: Hyper Bean’s eyes glow dangerously, his shield flickering. When blocking: Hyper Bean’s shield appears and shimmers (well, this was rather obvious, wasn’t it?) When a Legendary Zombie is played: Hyper Bean’s eyes open wide and his jaw drops. At 5 health or below: Hyper Bean’s eyes no longer glow, and he glances to his left and right repeatedly while hovering up and down. When victorious: Hyper Bean’s shield glows brightly and he grins, before warping away in his portal. When defeated: Hyper Bean stops hovering, and his cape falls away as he lands on the ground facedown, dazed. When using Overbean: Hyper Bean’s shield glows and blazes with energy as his eyes grow brighter and brighter. Afterward, his shield remains in place and stays that way for the rest of the turn, and he shoots a continuous laser at a selected zombie for 3 seconds to damage them for 4. Hero Quests Like other Heroes, Hyper Bean has a 10-step Hero Quest that becomes available once he is unlocked. Oustmart and destroy the Zombies with Hyper Bean's futuristic laser power! 1. Optimised Optics - 10 Gems Play Hyper Bean's Signature Superpower - Overbean 2. More Powerful Than You Could Ever Imagine - 15 Gems Give Plants +5 Extra Strength 3. So Much Destruction - 50 Sparks Destroy 3 Zombies 4. Air Support - Garlic Drone Craft a Garlic Drone 5. Sky-High Strength - 20 Gems Increase Garlic Drone's Strength to 4 6. Return to Sender - 25 Gems Bounce 4 Zombies 7. Whether You Like It Or Not - 250 Sparks Do 20 Damage with Bullseye and Unblockable 8. Spot On - Camo Cactus Camo Cactus 9. Taste the Defeat - 200 Sparks Overkill your opponent by at least 4 10. Firin' Mah Lazar - Hyper Bean Premium Pack Win 3 Multiplayer Games as Hyper Bean Availability Hyper Bean, being the first Wild Hero, is to be released with the other four Wild Heroes and the Wild class. He will be available in the Hyper Bean Hero pack, which contains a single Assault Ryefle, a Jumping Bean and Hyper Bean. Once this is purchased, the Hyper Bean Ally Pack will replace it, and it contains a Navy Bean, a Goop-Shroom and a Mutated Plant Food. This pack can be purchased up to four times. Backstory Hyper Bean is a bean from the future, sent four thousand years back in time after a horrific confrontation with a Gargantaur Prime. Losing his strength and memory, he enters 2017 powerless and defenseless when he gets hit by a ray from the exploding Hero-Tron 5000, returning his superpowers and gaining new ones while sending him back to his own time. Upon re-learning his origins, he returns to 4000 years before his own normal life to fight a historic battle. Trivia * This Hero is my first fanmade Hero. * It is based on the Super Bean plant boss in PVZ Garden Warfare 2, and shares many traits, such as his laser eyes, his cape and his energy shield. * Overbean, his signature superpower, shares its name and bears many similarities to Super Bean's Overbean ability: Both use a powerful continuous beam attack, and both give a resistance boost against damage. However, unlike Hyper Bean's Overbean, which can be played at the start of the game in most cases, Super Bean can only activate his Overbean ability when reduced to half health or less. * His flavour text references the Shoop Da Whoop meme, which closely resembles his Overbean attack. * Ironically, Hyper Bean cannot play Laser Beans as they are Solar fighters; Hyper can only lead Smarty and Wild fighters. N00bslayer2016 (talk) 08:30, January 27, 2017 (UTC)